


take me out, bring me home, make me feel better

by smallbump



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Dan isn’t feeling too good and since Phil forced him to go out to dinner, he’s got to make up for it when they get home. So he fucks him obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me out, bring me home, make me feel better

Dan can be a social person if he wants to, he can crack jokes and tell stories that will make people laugh and he can start up a conversation pretty easily whenever the awkward silence fall over the group of people he's with at the time. Dan knows how to socialize, he really does but sometimes he just doesn’t want to.

It’s not that he doesn’t like the people they’re having dinner with, they’re all friends – good friends – but he kind of didn’t feel like being a happy, out-going lad tonight. He’s not had the best of week and today had been no exception for his awful mood.

Dan wanted to stay home, order in and for once maybe go to bed early but Phil insisted he’d come.

_It’d be good for you._

Yeah, good alright. Dan haven’t said more than five sentences, only offering small smiles to let them know he’s listening and interested, not sad and ready to call it a night as soon as he’s finished with his dinner.

Phil sits beside him, of course, with one hand resting on his leg with the thumb moving fleetly as a small reassurance. It’s a nice gesture but not quite enough at the time. He doesn’t want to be here. As much as he loves spending time with his friends and there were so many he hasn’t seen in a while, tonight’s not the right night.

When he is sure the focus was on someone else and nowhere near him, Dan turn properly to Phil, “I wanna go home,” he pleads with his puppy eyes in full action, which made Phil frown sadly.

“Daa-an, don’t do this.” He put his lips on Dan’s shoulder, kissing it gently, “It's just one night.”

“What’s the point?”

Phil’s face turns serious, “I want you here,”

Because truth be told, no matter how much they push that they’re actually not attached to the hip and does not need to be with each other every day of every week, they want to. Phil is so used to having Dan around him all the time that he is past ever getting sick of him, Dan is his family and family is the only ones you can spend days and months and years with without wanting them out of your life. They’re so used to having one another around that it wouldn’t be right if they were apart.

Phil loves Dan’s company. They go great together. No, they go _perfectly_ together.

“We won’t stay for much longer,” he says low before turning away to engage in the conversation that was going on around the table, leaving Dan to be but in the corner of his eye he can see the younger shrink back into his chair further and he stares bluntly down on his plate, picking at what's left of the food. Phil knows he has to make up for this in some way and there’s probably a few things that could work, he thinks and steals a quick glance at Dan before he replies to what Louise just asked him, putting on a smile for good manners.

He notices that she glances over at Dan with a concern look, so Phil squeezes Dan's supper leg a little, which makes Dan lose his focus from his half-empty plate and instead he looks up and listens to what’s being said at the moment and so he drops a sarcastic comment to Jack opposite him as if he was completely fine. That’s what Phil wants isn't it?

They don’t go home until two hours after Dan’s first complaint. On the tube home, he rests his head on Phil’s shoulder and blinks slowly, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Phil is somewhat drunk. Dan knew he had been drinking, but he must’ve had at least one or two drinks as well as the bottle of beer he had for dinner, without Dan noticing. He’s clingy drunk; he sits so close to Dan that every inch of their bodies that could touch are indeed touching. He has a hand on Dan’s leg again and he keeps leaving little pecks of kisses on Dan’s head every now and then.

When they walk home, they hold hands and Phil’s body bumps into Dan’s on several occasions. Each time Phil giggles and squeezes Dan’s hand a little. It’s dark outside and they can see the stars above them, it’s warm and the wind is still and Dan can’t help but wonder why he has to be sad in such a beautiful world, what’s there to be sad about? It hadn’t been anything in particular this time that had triggered him; those times are almost the worst times. When you’re sad for nothing.  
Phil kisses him, tells him ‘I love you’ and pulls him closer and closer, as if he knew where Dan’s mind was heading and he tries stopping it before it’s too late. Which he does, to some point. Dan thinks it’s unfair to Phil who has to deal with Dan’s sadness.

“I love you,” he says again, takes a breath and repeats the sentence three times more.

“I love you too,” Dan laughs a little half-heartedly and kisses Phil back.

The walk home takes twice as long and Dan’s sadness slowly disappears little by little again.

Dan manage to just lock the door before Phil is pressing him against it and even though he is very tired and quite honest, still very sad, he lets himself be kissed and he even pulls Phil closer to him, hands tugging on the hem of Phil’s jeans, he sticks his fingers in the loops of his jeans and holds the older close to him while they’re exchanging kisses and Phil’s hands are running through Dan’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Dan moans into Phil’s mouth and sighs happily when Phil moves to kiss his jaw and neck.

There was something about Phil and his touch that made it bearable when he was near Dan’s neck and it even felt good. He wanted Phil to kiss him there, to exhale softly onto the thin skin and stroke it carefully with his fingertips. Phil knew every sensitive spot on Dan’s body and always seemed to find them all during their foreplay. Dan was his map that he had learned in detail from corner to corner. Because Dan was his world now.

“I love you,” Dan mumbles against the side of Phil’s head, into his black hair. He brings his arms up and after Phil finally managed to get their jackets off as well as the t-shirts; Dan places his slim arms on Phil’s shoulders and wraps them around his neck.

“Love you too,” Phil kisses him quickly after saying and brings Dan close again. “I love you to the end of space.”

“There is no end of–“ Dan begins but shut his mouth when Phil grins at him and instead he gives Phil another kiss before beginning to walk them out of the hallway and into the nearest room with a soft surface they could lie down on.

“You smooth fucker,”

Phil grins even bigger and bit his lip. “I have my moments.”

Dan pushes his sad feelings away and is nothing but aroused at the moment.

Usually, he would destruct his bad feelings by lying in bed, watching stupid TV for five hours in his room with the blinds down and a big bowl of crisps beside him. Sometimes Phil joined him and he would hold Dan tight, kiss his everything and tell Dan he loves him a lot and eventually he would’ve forgotten what made him stay in bed in the dark room in the first place.

But sometimes sex worked perfectly fine too. Especially when it had been a while since last time. Which it had been, unfortunately, so Dan thought he should take the opportunity that was in front of him and went with it.

They move up the stairs and stumble into a bedroom, Phil threw them both down on the bed and against his leg, Dan could feel him getting harder.

“Buckle down, big boy,” he says, somewhat sarcastically and receives a strange look from his horny boyfriend but he says nothing and instead Phil start to unzip his jeans and wriggling them off him, while Dan did the same.

“Get ready to rumble, baby,” Phil counters, with an equally sarcastic tone in his voice. Dan laughs loudly at the ridiculous saying as he brings one hand up to Phil’s cheek before kissing him slowly.

“You’re an idiot,”

Phil is more than done with talking as he starts to stroke over Dan’s boxers while they continue to kiss and eventually he presses one hand down, making Dan moan loudly.

“Fuck me, Phil,” he says, breaths becoming heavier and more frequent.

A quick fuck. That’s all they want, they both know it so Phil wastes no time with further foreplay and grabs the lube from his bedside table, pulling off the remaining clothes quickly and Dan turns over, standing on his knees in the bed, practically begging for Phil to take him hard. He’s got on hand on the wall and the other one around his shaft as he listens to Phil get the lube on his fingers. He leans forward and kisses Dan, hard but slowly before pressing his fingers in and Dan moans into his mouth, making them lose the kiss and Phil pulls away, he kisses Dan’s cheek and moves his focus to his fingers pulling in and out.

Heavy breaths and loud moans that fill the silence in their house, Dan echoes Phil’s name and each time Phil kisses his cheek or neck or spine.

“Fuck me-e,” he pleads. With more lube on him, Phil push himself inside of Dan and there’s an even louder moan from Dan shooting through the air.

There’s not a single sad or depressing thought in his head, all he can think about is how good it feels. How his body feels so good and how Phil feels so good inside of him and how he just feels _so fucking good_ right now. Phil’s one hand is tugging in his hair and the other is on Dan’s waist, he keeps kissing Dan, on his cheek, neck, spine, arms - everywhere.

Dan tilts his head to face Phil the best he can and they lock their lips together, bodies rocking back and forth as Phil’s thrusting against his back. It’s messy but necessary, Dan craves Phil’s lips all the time, he wants them to touch in every way possible and he wants to breathe in Phil's moans, mixing them with his own. They let go but keep their faces close to each other, Dan’s hand is holding a strong grip around Phil's neck.

“Oh, god, fuck,  I– “ but he interrupts himself with a moan and Phil kisses his shoulder, “I’m so close,” he breaths so Phil thrusts faster, and harder as he rest his lips on Dan’s shoulder, sucking on the skin a bit just to leave a mark. It probably won’t be visible in a day or two but for the moment it burns dark pink on his skin and Dan loves it, just knowing it’s there makes him go even harder and with Phil inside of him and one of his hands around his cock, he comes.

“Oh god, oh fuck,” he repeats as well as Phil’s name over and over again, his head falls on Phil’s shoulder that is warm and sweaty, he kisses the pale skin on Phil’s neck when his breathing is starting to slow down and Phil pushes slowly in and out a few extra times as he comes as well before pulling himself out. He moans against Dan’s face and with a hand around his chin, Phil pulls him in further for another kiss. They’re still panting against each other, barely being able to kiss properly.

Dan’s tired and his legs can barely hold him up anymore, he can feel himself leaning with all his weight against Phil, who won’t be able to hold them up much longer, Dan lies down with Phil following, he grabs the duvet that’s at the end of the bed and pulls it over their legs loosely.

Lying down beside Phil after being fucked and being peppered with kisses instead is one of the best feelings, Dan smiles for himself and wraps his arms around the elder, even though it's still so hot in the room and he's sweaty and Phil is too and it's sticky in the wrong places but he pushes those thoughts away and puts all his focus on kissing Phil back – loving Phil back.

“Thank you,” he says after a while, head resting on Phil’s shoulder.

“Let’s do absolutely nothing tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Dan croaks from where he’s lying, arms tucked to his chest, one hand on Phil’s. He sighs a little and kisses Phil once more before he starts drifting off to sleep. He is definitely feeling a lot better already.


End file.
